


Losing Face

by since_I_saw_vienna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Phil tubbo and techno are just mentioned, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), takes place during doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/since_I_saw_vienna/pseuds/since_I_saw_vienna
Summary: "You know this is your fault, Tommy."The words are low and sweet, sure as always. As if he would have been stupid to believe otherwise. They make Tommy freeze entirely, battle suddenly forgotten despite the sluggishly bleeding cut on his arm and the ash in his lungs.Or; Tommy isn't quite as free of Dreams influence as he likes to think. Old habits die hard, and Dream isn't afraid to use them to his advantage.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 304





	Losing Face

"You know this is your fault, Tommy."

The words are low and sweet, sure as always. As if he would have been stupid to believe otherwise. They make Tommy freeze entirely, battle suddenly forgotten despite the sluggishly bleeding cut on his arm and the ash in his lungs. He furrows his brows, as if trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle.

"I- no, no, Technoblade- _you_ blew up L'manberg, Dream" he protests, but his voice sounds weak, confused, even to his own ears. 

"You had to be taught a lesson, Tommy. I was just trying to help you. Y'know, maybe if you'd been better behaved we wouldn't have had to do this." Vaguely, Tommy's mind supplies the image of a snake in the grass. His throat feels dry.

"No- no, you didn't have to do this. You didn't have to-"

"Tommy." Dream's voice hardens, steel dripping into his honeyed tone. Tommy's mouth snaps shut. "L'manberg is gone because of _you,_ Tommy. This is all. your. fault."

"I didn't- I didn't want- _Dream,_ Dream I'm sorry, please-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Tommy." The teen's mouth falls shut once more, eyes wide and unseeing. Dream's smile sharpens behind the mask. "You hurt everyone, Tommy. You know that, don't you? You hurt Tubbo, you betrayed Technoblade, Phil…"

"I- I didn't betray- I didn't," the axe in Tommy's hand lowers, wavering as he shakes. Did he betray Techno? He'd made it clear, didn't he? He'd never wanted to destroy L'manberg. Why did no one care when _he_ was betrayed? Why was it that every little mistake he made was such a big deal? Did he betray them? _Are we the villains, Tommy?_ His head hurts. 

"You see it, don't you Tommy? You've hurt everyone. You always have." 

"Dream, I-" there's a ringing in his ears. Distantly, he feels eyes on him. 

"Shh, it's okay Tommy. You know what you have to do, don't you?" Dream's tone is light, condescending, as if he's talking to a small child. It sounds almost soothing to Tommy's ears. A hole lays at their feet.

"No, please- please, I'm sorry, Dream. I'll do better, I'm sorry, I promise-"

"Tommy." The boy falls silent again, as if he'd been struck. There are tears pricking at his eyes as he stares up at Dream, gaze wide and fearful. He looks like he's somewhere else. "You know what happens when you talk back, don't you?" An edge creeps into his voice. 

Tommy takes a step back, the last of his resolve hanging by a thread. "Dream," his voice is pleading, breaking halfway through the word as it tumbles from his lips. 

Dream's voice grows stern, "armor in the hole, Tommy."

As if under a spell, Tommy goes rigid. His already distant eyes fog over and suddenly Tommy is no longer standing in the crater of L'manberg. He's somewhere unreachable, distant. His hands loosen the straps on his armor methodically though they shake, removing each piece with practiced ease. They drop into the hole heavily. It doesn't make Tommy feel any lighter.

"Items too, you know the drill Tommy."

Tommy complies without complaint, shaking ever more apparent without the armor protecting him. He looks far too small for his frame, still thin and frail. The pickaxe falls into the hole with a dull _thunk_. 

It's quickly followed by his sword, then crossbow. Even his food falls into the pit. He empties his inventory without a word until he's left standing with an axe. He blinks down at it dully. 

"This is Techno's axe," he says softly, voice wavering. 

"You don't need his pity, Tommy," Dream murmurs to him. "He probably doesn't want you to have it, anyway. Not after what you did. Do you really deserve to have it?" 

The boy just stares down at the axe before blinking up at Dream, eyes wide and confused. He clutches it tightly in his hands. 

The older man sighs and shifts to raise a hand to Tommy's cheek, the teen flinches slightly before leaning into the touch. "I'm doing this to help you, Tommy. You need to learn your lesson, don't you? Don't you deserve some punishment for all the trouble you've caused?"

The boy blinks large, watery eyes, trembling on his feet. He glances away, expression crumbling. He _had_ been bad. That's why no one liked him anymore. He just hurt everyone. The thought made his chest ache. "I'm sorry, Dream."

"It's okay, Tommy. Just put your stuff in the hole, alright?" The words are sweet and soft, and Tommy leans into them. He's blind to the looks of mounting horror surrounding him. 

The axe falls into the hole, Tommy feels empty. 

Dream rewards him with a soft smile. Tommy smiles back shakily as the flint and steel clicks. He doesn't feel warm as the explosion rings out, raising an arm to shield his face. He doesn't hear the shouting over the ringing in his ears. He doesn't see anything but smoke raising lazily in the air. He watches it in detached fascination. It reminds him of L'manberg, of Pogtopia, of Logstedshire.

He wonders why it still doesn't feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entirely in one sitting enjoy,, I live to make tommyinnit suffer.


End file.
